HarryPotterLoveStory:
by TheeLovelyLunnaaa
Summary: The Love Of Blaise and hermione gets to much for certian hogwarts students and not thinking of his friend he loses the love and regains an old friend
1. Chapter 1

Hermione is on holiday in france everyone logs into the school chat room

Zambi has signed in

Gryffindor princess has signed in

Slytherin prince has signed in

Harry James potter has signed in

Blaise hello everyone :-)

Slytherin prince you don't speak to gryffindors Blaise

Hermione well hello to you to malfoy!

Harry haha Hermione hows France

Draco wait Blaise your in france aren't you!

Blaise yeah I am why?

Draco as Hermione is in France too

Hermione Blaise meet me later just to anoy malfoy

Harry haha:L are you too at the same place then

Blaise yeah! Saw Hermione earlier wasnt sure if it was her or not though

Hermione were did you see me

Blaise in the bar

Hermione oh yeah I was getting drinks for my family

Blaise ah well I'm off surfing see you later :-) x

Blaise has signed off

Draco. Stay away from him

Hermione just because it kills you I'm going down to the beach now bye Harry xx

Hermione signed off

Harry and then there was two!

Draco shut up potter!

Harry why don't you like Hermione

Few weeks later on the train to hogwarts

Blaise hey Draco

Draco not with your new friend

Blaise oh mionie

Draco yes!

With Ron Harry & Ginny

Hermione how is everyone

Harry how was France with your friend

Hermione haha was fine

Ron friend?

Blaise walks past the cabin and walks into the door

Hermione such a twat!

Ginny but you love him

Draco Blaise what the hell are you doing

Pansy don't spend your time round here

Draco he's looking for his friend

Pansy stupid gryffindor then!

Ron keep walking pansy

Pansy shut it weasel

Ron go and do one you ugly dog!

Draco pansy lets leave them to throw petty insults around

At hogwarts walking round the castle Blaise see's Hermione

Blaise Hermione?

Hermione oh hi Blaise

Blaise why don't you and Draco get along

Hermione well it was when Harry didn't want to be friends with him so I became friends with Harry and Ron and we haven't liked each other since

Draco walks down

Draco Blaise come on you can't be seen with her

Blaise what ever I dont care it's just Harry told you different in your first year

Draco im off Blaise see you in the common room

Hermione you alright Blaise

Blaise your not going to leave me are you ?

Hermione well not for 20 mins til we've got back in common room

Blaise oh yeh didn't realise what time it is see you later *kisses Hermione on the cheek*

Hermione walks off to the common room

Ginny what you so smily about Hermione

Hermione nothing im off to bed

In the chat room

Zambi has signed in

Gin has signed in

Ginny: was you with Hermione like 10 mins ago

Blaise: yeah why

Ginny: she came in grinning like a cheasher cat!

Blaise: oh erm she can explain that

Hermione'Jean'Granger has just signed in

Ginny : I'll ask her now then shall I

Hermione ask me what?

Blaise why when you came in you was smiling so much

Dracomalfoy has just signed in

Ginny well which one is going to tell me

Hermione Blaise ?

Draco what's going off here !

Blaise:fine I kissed her why the hell does everyone need/want to know about everything here!

Zambi changed his personal message : s/r muggle studdies homework - love her loads?

Draco you kissed who?

Ginny Hermione

Hermione changed her personal message fed up so much of people getting involved when not needed! Amazing summer

Blaise texted Hermione

Blaise - I'm so so sorry if you didn't want them to know Ginny was just getting on and on about it was doing my head in so much im sorry ? ﾟﾒﾚ

Hermione - I'm sorry you had to go through it to be honest it'd not the best thing to go through never mind in your first day, I don't mind you told her I trust her but the fact Draco knows is the problem he has the Lbiggest mouth in hogwarts he'll spread it round

Blaise oh really? Didn't think he'd be like that with people?, well im off to bed now night love you! ﾟﾒﾚ

Everyone. Signed out of the chat room


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny morning Hermione going to see your boyfriend today

*Hermione got dressed grabbed her phone and walked straight out of the dorm*

Harry are you ok Hermione

Hermione I'll be okk, thank-you Harry are you going down to breakfast

Harry yeah is Ginny

Hermione haven't spoke to her this morning

Harry ok well Ron isn't dressed yet so them two can come down together

In the great hall!

Draco oh look who it is

Hermione oh fuck off and go back to your ugly girlfriend

Draco wo you got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning

Hermione and Draco get a text at the same time from Blaise

Look I know you don't get along with each other (Draco+Hermione) but I love Hermione and could you both get on and Draco is my best friend and I wouldn't want to lose either of you you mean the world; meet my by black lake at dinner Blaise ?

Hermione come on Harry lets go and get some breakfast

Draco look Hermione I know we don't get along but for the sake of the situation we can be civil with each other

Harry what situation

Draco shes seeing Blaise

Harry and?

Hermione well ok Draco see you around

Blaise comes into the great hall and goes up to Hermione

Blaise Hermione can I have a word with you a moment

Hermione yeah

Blaise has Draco said anything to you get

Hermione he went we may not like each other but let's be civil

Blaise oh right

Hermione well I've got to go see you after class *kiss him *

Draco walks up

Draco watch her Blaise as someone may try and take her from you

Blaise I've got I go now for divination what have you got

Draco defence against the dark arts

Draco walks in and sits next to Hermione

Ron am I seeing things or is Draco sitting next to Hermione

Harry well they need to get along as she goes out with Blaise

Ron she goes out with Blaise

I'm divination

Ginny I'm sorry about yesterday Blaise

Blaise it's fine Ginny I hope we can all get along or be civil at least

Ginny I know I'll get along with you for mione sake

Dinner time down at black lake with Blaise and Draco and Ginny

Ginny and draco was getting pretty close

Hermione and Blaise was messing around Blaise was spinning her round


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry potter love story 3 **

It was the end of the school day Harry and Draco and Blaise and Ginny had quidich practice and Hermione was walking round the castle grounds

Luna what you doing walking round on your own Hermione

Hermione oh hi Luna just walking to meet everyone at quidich field as they should be done by now

Luna ok im off to see neville

Hermione is waiting for them to finish

Blaise you alright babe?

Hermione yeah i'll be fine thanks

Ginny Blaise what's up with her

Blaise I don't know

Harry she looks annoyed

Draco for god sake

Draco flys down to Hermione

Draco are you alright

Hermione yeah I am

Draco you don't seem it

Hermione I'm just fed up

Draco of what

Hermione I don't feel wanted he's never told me he loves me

Hermione walks off

Blaise what did you do you upset her

Draco no I found out why she's unhappy mate

Everyone goes back to their common room Blaise and Draco see Hermione sat on the stairs you go down to, to get to Slytherin commons room

Draco I'll leave you two alone

Blaise okk mate

Blaise what up mione

Hermione do you really have no clue

Blaise no tell me

Hermione you should know without me telling you night Blaise

Hermione walks off

Draco to Blaise

Draco Blaise what the hell

Blaise what draco

Draco go in the common room im going to sort this out

On wizard chat

Blaise has signed in

Hermione logged on to change her pm to - so you tell me one thing then fxuc off

Blaise changed his relationship status to in a relationship with Hermione granger

Hermione has logged off

Draco Hermione wait up I need to talk to you

Hermione what Draco

Draco why didn't you tell him why your upset

Hermione because I couldn't bring my self to do it

Draco well the amount of things I could never bring my self to do I wouldn't be known for who I am

Hermione haha really

Draco yeah something I want to do today but I haven't

Hermione why don't you do it now

Draco leans in and kisses her


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry not wrote in a few days been watching London 2012 team Tom Daley anyone _

_MY fellow diver also team GB :-)? ﾟﾇﾧ__? ﾟﾇﾧ__? ﾟﾇﾧ_

Hermione I've got to go to bed now

Draco ok night

Blaise texted Draco

Draco, can you tell me what's gone off you've been gone half an hour

Draco walks into the common room and straight to his dorm

Blaise texts Hermione

Mione?whats up in always here forever and always blaise? ﾟﾒﾛ

In the morning at 6 on the chat room

Blaise?Hermione logs in

Malfoy ? has signed in

Hermione?has signed in and changed her pm to talk about tired no sleep all night

Malfoy? how come you haven't slept

Hermione? to much on my mind

Blaise?Hermione are you alright babe you didn't reply to my text last night

Hermione yeah I broke my phone

Hermione logged off

With Blaise and Draco

Blaise Draco tell me what happened when you was with Hermione last night

Draco Blaise I promised I wouldn't tell you it's not my place to tell you

At breakfast

Gryffindor table

Draco walks up to Hermione

Draco Hermione have you told him yet

Hermione going to later,

Draco right ok

Blaise texted Hermione

I see the way you look at him I know you feel differently about me since being here, your always talking to each other, you don't see my often anymore and what's changed your being strange with me this past day and I would like to know why ?

Hermione is walking to class and checks her phone reads the text message and runs into Draco and he asks her whats wrong as she is crying

Draco what the hell

Hermione I know what am I ment to say to him

Blaise why don't you just tell me to my face

Hermione you know how I feel about you ! You mean everything I tell you, you don't tell me so what am i ment to think

Pansy so which one are you with granger

Hermione piss off parkinson

Pansy oh because I have some thing to shown Blaise * shows a photo of Draco and Hermione kissin*

Blaise what the hell you two are you trying to hurt me

Draco you don't have a clue mate

Blaise what do you mean I don't have a clue

Draco I

Hermione pansy now you've fucked things up when dont you run off and fuck other people life up

Blaise well Draco

Hermione walks off to class it's round the corner

In muggle studies

Ginny were have you been Hermione

Mgongal can hear two people shouting in the corridor

Hermione oh shit

Ginny what

Hermione it's Blaise and Draco arguing

Blaise SPIT IT OUT THEN MATE

draco WHY ARE YOU BEING LIKE THIS ALL OF A SUDDEN

Blaise I'VE SEEN THE WAY YOU LOOK AT EACH OTHER IM NOT STUPID YOU LOVE HER

Draco BLAISE SHE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND

Blaise SO WHY DID YOU KISS HER LAST NIGHT

in class everyone looks at Hermione

Pansy happy granger

Hermione I'd get running dog!

Pansy what?

Hermione runs after her

Ginny Hermione get back here

Hermione why

Harry what ever shes done isn't worth it

Mgongal Hermione granger out here now

Mgongal Draco Blaise Hermione I'm giving you the morning off to sort your differences

In Slytherin common room

Hermione i can't come in

Draco of course you can *he picks her up and puts her over his shoulder*

Blaise you two are unbelievable

Draco get it out your system them Blaise

Blaise what the hell mate you fucked it up

Draco yes I admit I like her she's beautiful I've liked her since the first time I laid eyes on her but Blaise I know you love her that's why I won't go there with her I'm sorry that I kissed her but I needed her to know how I felt

Hermione in all fairness this doesn't include me its about me and I have got to go and see dumbledore

Blaise we'll sort it out and see you later

Hermione leaves the room

Blaise yes Draco I understand we're your coming from but you knew what was upsetting her and didn't tell me and for me to find out that you then went and kissed her makes me feel like your trying to split us up

Draco I knew why she was upset it just isn't my place to say it so I wasn't going to say it and the kiss was in the moment but I do love her

Blaise well just leave me alone from now on then and go for her

Draco you can't help it for falling in love Blaise

On wiz face

Blaise Zambi well have lost my mates and my girl

Ginny what's up Blaise

Blaise I'll popup to you

Hermione really Blaise your being so immature bye

Hermione yes finally get to go home tomorrow

Harry how come

Hermione Halloween isn't it

Harry ah yeah and can I speak to you please

Hermione yeah sure Harry

Hermione jean granger went from being in a relationship to being single

Pansy parkinson awh dumped you

Draco lucius malfoy get lost parkinson


End file.
